


미인

by hicstans



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Loki is the beauty, M/M, Steve is a gentleman
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>토니가 술에 취해 미녀를 집에 데려오다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	미인

세상에 완벽한 사람은 없다. 남자도 여자도. 그건 토니 스타크 자신이 제일 잘 아는 사실이다. 그처럼 천재에 백만장자에 매력적이고 잘 생기고 온갖 강점이 아주 많은 사람도 완벽하고는 아주 거리가 먼데 세상 누가 완벽하겠는가.

그러니 토니는 놀라선 안 되었다. 술에 진탕 취해서는 아름답고 똑똑하고 매력적이며 유머감각이 있는데다 화끈하기까지 한 여자랑 집에 돌아오면서, 뭔가 잘못될 각오를 했어야 했다.

아니, 각오나 대비라면 나름 하기는 했다. 이런 여자가 아무런 꿍꿍이도 없이 자기에게 다가올 리는 없는데다 여자가 밝힌 로라 실버스라는 이름은 딱 봐도 가명인 게 티가 났으므로.

다만 그가 각오하거나 예상하지 못한 건.

 

 

남들 눈에 띄지 않게 이대로 침실로 직행하려고 바삐 거실을 지나치던 토니의 앞을 토르가 가로막았다.

“어, 안녕, 친구.”

토니가 손을 흔들었다.

“뭔진 몰라도 바쁘지 않으면 내일로 미룰까? 나 지금은 이 숙녀분하고 긴히 할 얘기가 있어서 그러는데.....”

토르가 팔짱을 끼었다. 눈 앞의 상황이 마음에 안 드는 기분이 숨김없이 드러났다.

“나의 형제여.”

“응? 우리가 동료고 한 팀에서 싸우긴 하지만.......”

그리고 토니는 토르가 자기를 보고 있지 않다는 사실을 깨달았다. 토니에게 꼭 달라붙어있던 로라가 쭉 몸을 곧게 폈다.

“이거 뜻밖인걸.”

그가 웃었다.

“어떻게 알아본 거지?”

“로...... 키?”

토니가 놀라 한 걸음 물러섰다. 소파에 앉아있던 스티브도 벌떡 일어났다.

“로키라고?”

“우린 형제야, 네가 어떤 모습으로 있든 나는 널 알아볼 수 있어.”

토르가 엄숙하게 말했다. 로키가 한쪽 눈썹만 치켜올렸다.

“정말로? 그건 믿을 수 없는데.”

“저, 그건 지금 알아본 걸로 증명되는 거 아니야?”

토니가 로키의 팔에서 자기 팔을 빼려고 애쓰며 물었다.

“그건 그러네. 흐음, 토르. 그랬던 거야?”

예상과는 조금 다른 반응에 토르가 멈칫했다.

“그랬다니, 뭘?”

“난 널 속여먹었다고 생각했었는데, 실은 알고서도 나를 침대에 들였을 줄은. 역시 사람들이 뭐라 생각하든 네 쪽이 더 음흉한......”

토르가 입을 딱 벌렸다.

“어, 에엑? 너랑, 침대에? 언제?!”

“너 열일곱 살 생일 전날에, 기억 나? 내가 선물로 예쁜 아가씨를 소개시켜주겠다고 했던?”

토르의 얼굴이 확 빨개졌다.

“그, 그럼, 그 때, 그.........”

“어쩐지, 그 전에도 후에도 단 한 번도 그 아가씨가 다시 보이지 않았는데도 이상하게 생각지 않더라니. 사실은 다 알고 있었던 거구나. 이거 한 방 먹었네.”

“몰랐어!”

토르가 소리쳤다.

“몰랐어, 몰랐다고! 알았으면 그런...... 그런...........”

“그런 뭐?”

로키가 즐거운 목소리로 물었다.

“침대로 데려가지 않았을 거라고? 로키와는 무슨 관계냐고 꼬치꼬치 캐묻지 않았을 거라고? 자면서 로키라고 중얼거리고 그가 주선해 준 거라 그 생각을 하고 있었다고 변명하지 않았을 거라고?”

“왓, 왓, 왓!”

토르가 머리를 싸쥐고 소리질렀다.

“정상적인 형제관계일 거라고는 단 한 번도 생각한 적 없긴 하지만.”

토니가 말했다.

“니들 진짜....... 괴이할 정도로 뒤틀린 관계구만?”

로키와 토르가 동시에 토니를 째렸다.

“내가 뭘, 사실이잖아?”

“뭐, 너무 신경 쓰지 말라고.”

로키가 손을 내저었다.

“나는 오늘 그저 이 매력적이고 천재지만 그 외에는 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 바람둥이랑 하룻 밤 놀아볼까 해서 온 것뿐이야, 무슨 나쁜 짓을 하러 온 건 아니니까.”

“그게 나쁜 짓이야!”

“아무짝에도 쓸모없다니, 무슨 소리야!”

토르와 토니가 동시에 소리쳤다.

“아까만 해도 네 쪽에서 접근해서는, 나 같은 사람이 짝이 없는 건 슬픈 일이라느니 뭐라느니....”

“그러니까, 하려던 거 계속 하자니까?”

“앤소니 스타크, 그 이상의 행위는 내가 금지하겠다!”

토르가 소리쳤다.

“내 눈에 띄기 전까지 있었던 일에 대해서는, 너도 상대의 정체를 몰랐던 탓도 있으니 특별히 용서해주겠다. 그러나 알고 난 지금 로키에게 더 이상 손을 댄다면 내가 용서하지 못한다!”

“어이, 누구 멋대로?”

로키보다 먼저 토니가 말했다.

“내가 꼭 로키랑 자고 싶어서가 아니라, 아니 그래 솔직히 그것도 있지만, 아무튼 이건 우리 둘 사이의 문제거든? 여기서 로키더러 ‘난 싫어, 슈퍼 악당은 악당답게 가서 악의 소굴에 틀어박혀 세계 멸망 계획이나 마저 짜시지?’ 라고 말하는 건 내가 할 일이라고, 안 그래?”

토니가 좌우로 고개를 돌렸다. 토르도 로키도 그의 말에 동의해줄 분위기가 아니었기에 그는 고개를 빼서 스티브를 찾았다.

“안 그래, 캡틴?”

“어, 응?”

스티브는 벌써 진작 도망 안 가고 거실에 남아있던 걸 후회하고 있었지만 세 사람은 눈곱만큼도 알아주지 않았다.

“거봐, 캡틴도 그렇대잖아!”

토니가 승리의 미소를 짓고 토르의 가슴에 손가락을 찔렀다.

“그러니까, 음, 십대 손녀를 둔 할망구 같은 소린 그만 하고, 응? 우리가 알아서....”

“재미를 보게 놔두라고.”

로키가 옆에서 덧붙였다.

“맞아, 재미 좀 보게 놔두라고, 친구.”

토니가 토르의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다. 토르가 그 손을 꽉 잡았다.

“나더러 여기 가만히 서서 네가 내 동생의 명예를 훼손하는 걸 그저 방관하란 말이냐!”

토르가 으르렁거렸다.

“어이, 이보셔? 취했어도 말은 바로 해야지.... 아니 취한 건 내 쪽인데? 아무튼 말은 바로 해야지, 로키라고? 우리의 최대 최악의 적이라고? 게다가 뭐시냐, 너 어렸을 때 이미 그 짓 했다며? 그의 어디에 훼손될 명예가 남아있는데?”

“감히 내 동생에 대해 그렇게 말하다니!”

“그래서? 그래서? 날 팰 거야? 그 망치로 날 납작하게 만들려고?”

토니가 겁도 없이 대들었다. 토르는 이를 부드득 갈더니 묠니르를 풀어 저 멀리 내던졌다. 망치가 떨어진 곳에는 자그마한 크레이터가 생겼지만 둘 다 신경도 쓰지 않았다.

“너 같은 건 굳이 묠니르를 쓰지 않고도 얼마든지 상대해 줄 수 있다!”

“어, 그래? 어디 한 번 해 볼까?”

 

스티브는 입만 벌렸다 다물었다 하며 둘이 말다툼 하는 걸 지켜보았다. 말다툼으로 끝나면 좋으련만, 저대로 진짜 싸움에 돌입했다간 저택이 반쯤 부서지는 건 기본이고 전부 부서지는 건 옵션이며 다행히 주민 피해는 안 난다고 해도 주지사로부터 소동에 대한 항의 서한을 받을 뿐 아니라 퓨리가 나서서 이들을 줄 세워놓고 잔소리를......

“시간 좀 걸리려나.”

스티브가 고개를 돌렸다. 어느새 토니 곁에서 사라진 로키가 소파에 비스듬히 기대앉아 다리를 꼬았다.

여자 모습 그대로.

커피색 스타킹을 신은 늘씬한 다리에서 황급히 눈을 돌리며 스티브는 뭔가 다른 생각을 하려고 애썼다. 다른 생각. 다른 보다 안전한 생각. 이를테면 지금이라도 방패를 찾아들고 싸우는 두 동료 사이에 뛰어든다거나, 아니 방패를 찾을 필요도 없이 그냥 뛰어든다거나.....

“거기 신사분?”

몹시 세련되면서도 힘 있는 목소리가 스티브의 귀를 찔렀다.

“네, 넷!”

반사적으로 대답하고 나서야 상대는 로키라는 사실을 상기했지만.

“저 두... 신사분의 말다툼이 길어질 것 같은데, 그 동안 잠시 따뜻한 음료라도 마시며 조용히 기다릴 만한 곳이 어디 없을까요?”

상대는 로키다. 이들의 적인 로키다. 토르의 ‘남동생’인 로키다.

그러나 스티브는 자기도 모르게 팔을 내밀었다.

“안내해드리겠습니다, 레이디.”

“친절하기도 하셔라.”

상냥하게 미소 지으며 로키는 스티브가 내민 팔에 자기 손을 얹고 그를 따라갔다. 사라지는 두 사람 뒤로 거실에는 고함 소리만 요란했다.

**Author's Note:**

> .......사실은 이게 토르 관련해서 떠오른 첫 망상이었답니다. 나는야 어쩔 수 없는 최애캐 총수주의자.
> 
> 그러고보니 이것까지 세 편 썼는데 모든 글에서 토르가 토니에게 ‘앤소니 스타크, 내 동생한테 무슨 짓을 하는 거냐 이 토르는 용서 못한다~~~~~’ 하면서 화내는 장면이 등장하네요. 나 이런 상황 엄청 좋아했던 건가, 혹시.


End file.
